


The New Home

by Midnightcat1



Category: Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Concern, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, F/M, Poor Mister Scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Miss Itch and Mister Scratch try to enjoy living in their new home before memories haunt them. Certain memories may tear them apart.       Miss Itch x Mister Scratch





	The New Home

I don't own Spider-Woman characters.

 

Mr. Scratch smiled as soon as he entered one abandoned house. He turned to Miss Itch with Flesh and Bones. ''Our new home.'' Mr. Scratch viewed Flesh and Bones entering two bedrooms. His eyes settled on a sofa. He and Miss Itch approached it. 

After sitting, Mr. Scratch wrapped his arms around Miss Itch's waist. He kissed Miss Itch for a few moments and released her. He began to frown. ''We are almost a complete family. A family without the other daughter.'' His frown remained as he trembled.

Concern filled Miss Itch's eyes before she kissed Mr. Scratch. She watched as he ceased trembling. 

''Flesh refused to aid Bonnie after her heart attack. She didn't wish to suffer like Bonnie. I still loathe Flesh sometimes,'' Mr. Scratch said. He stood. *Perhaps I should check on Flesh. I'm still her father.* 

Mr. Scratch stepped into Flesh's bedroom. He viewed her sitting up in bed. Her wide eyes caused him to tilt his head to one side.  
*Flesh is remembering Bonnie?* he thought. After approaching Flesh, he sat near her. Mr. Scratch wrapped his arms around her.

A new home with a new relationship.

''Daddy is here,'' Mr. Scratch said.

 

THE END


End file.
